The present invention relates to electronic battery testers. More specifically, the present invention relates to the electrical connection or probes used by such battery testers to couple to storage batteries.
Storage batteries, such as lead acid storage batteries of the type used in the automotive industry, have existed for many years. However, understanding the nature of such storage batteries, how such storage batteries operate and how to accurately test such batteries has been an ongoing endeavor and has proved quite difficult. Storage batteries consist of a plurality of individual storage cells electrically connected in series. Typically each cell has a voltage potential of about 2.1 volts. By connecting the cells in series, the voltages of the individual cells are added in a cumulative manner. For example, in a typical automotive storage battery, six storage cells are used to provide a total voltage when the battery is fully charged of 12.6 volts.
There has been a long history of attempts to accurately test the condition of storage batteries. A simple test is to measure the voltage of the battery. If the voltage is below a certain threshold, the battery is determined to be bad. However, this test is inconvenient because it requires the battery to be charged prior to performing the test. If the battery is discharged, the voltage will be low and a good battery may be incorrectly tested as bad. Furthermore, such a test does not give any indication of how much energy is stored in the battery. Another technique for testing a battery is referred as a load test. In a load test, the battery is discharged using a known load. As the battery is discharged, the voltage across the battery is monitored and used to determine the condition of the battery. This technique requires that the battery be sufficiently charged in order that it can supply current to the load.
More recently, a technique has been pioneered by Dr. Keith S. Champlin and Midtronics, Inc. of Burr Ridge, Ill. for testing storage batteries by measuring the conductance of the batteries. This technique is described in a number of United States patents for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,911, issued Mar. 25, 1975, to Champlin, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTING DEVICE; U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,708, issued Sep. 30, 1975, to Champlin, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTING DEVICE; U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,768, issued Mar. 28, 1989, to Champlin, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTING DEVICE; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,170, issued Apr. 25, 1989, to Champlin, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTING DEVICE WITH AUTOMATIC VOLTAGE SCALING; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,038, issued Nov. 14, 1989, to Champlin, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTING DEVICE WITH AUTOMATIC VOLTAGE SCALING TO DETERMINE DYNAMIC CONDUCTANCE; U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,416, issued Mar. 27, 1990, to Champlin, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTING DEVICE WITH STATE-OF-CHARGE COMPENSATION; U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,269, issued Aug. 18, 1992, to Champlin, entitled ELECTRONIC TESTER FOR ASSESSING BATTERY/CELL CAPACITY; U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,380, issued Aug. 30, 1994, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SUPPRESSING TIME VARYING SIGNALS IN BATTERIES UNDERGOING CHARGING OR DISCHARGING; U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,136, issued Nov. 5, 1996, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER WITH AUTOMATIC COMPENSATION FOR LOW STATE-OF-CHARGE; U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,355, issued Nov. 12, 1996, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR DETECTION AND CONTROL OF THERMAL RUNAWAY IN A BATTERY UNDER CHARGE; U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,728, issued Dec. 17, 1996, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER WITH AUTOMATIC COMPENSATION FOR LOW STATE-OF-CHARGE; U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,093, issued Jan. 7, 1997, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTING DEVICE LOOSE TERMINAL CONNECTION DETECTION VIA A COMPARISON CIRCUIT; U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,098; issued Jan. 28, 1997, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER WITH VERY HIGH NOISE IMMUNITY; U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,192, issued May 26, 1998, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR DETECTING A BAD CELL IN A STORAGE BATTERY; U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,756, issued Oct. 13, 1998, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER WITH TAILORED COMPENSATION FOR LOW STATE-OF-CHARGE; U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,435, issued Nov. 3, 1998, entitled BATTERY TESTER FOR JIS STANDARD; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,605, issued Jun. 22, 1999, entitled ELECTRONIC BATTERY TESTER.
Many such advanced battery testing techniques require Kelvin connections to couple to the storage battery. With a Kelvin connection, the battery and test includes two electrical connections or probes for each terminal of the battery. A first pair of probes (one on the positive terminal of the battery and one on the negative terminal) is used to inject a signal or apply a forcing function to the battery. A second pair of probes (one on the positive terminal of the battery and one on the negative of the terminal) is used to sense the resulting response in the battery. The Kelvin connections for an individual terminal are typically carried in a single clip of the battery tester, one connector in each side of the clip. The Kelvin connections are placed in direct physical contact with the terminal of the battery. The use of Kelvin connections is useful in reducing errors due to resistance in the electrical path of the battery tester and measurements. Such errors can lead to inaccurate results in the battery test, particularly in battery testers which utilize resistance, impedance, conductance or admittance measurements for the battery test.
An additional problem arises with traditional Kelvin connectors when the battery is positioned with the terminal inaccessible. For example, in some vehicles only battery charging terminals are easily accessible. The battery itself is positioned remotely, and electrical connectors are used to charge the battery are brought out to a more accessible location. When traditional Kelvin probes are used to couple to the battery charging terminals, an error is introduced into the measurements due to the resistance of the electrical cables which connect the charging terminals to the battery.